eddsworld_the_fan_moviefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eddsworld Fan Movie
The Eddsworld Fan Movie, originally titled Eddsworld: The Movie, is a fan-made film adaptation of Eddsworld, created by Edd Gould. The movie is being directed, co-produced and co-written by Marc Lovallo for his production company, Madness & Mayhem. The project has received much support and encouragement from fans, and even from people who've worked on the show (including Eddie Bowley, Matt Hargreaves, and Thomas Ridgewell). Originally intended to be released in celebration of the show's tenth anniversary in 2014, the Eddsworld Fan Movie will be a celebration of the show's history and feature appearances from many different characters that have appeared on the show in the past. It's expected to be released "this lifetime". Plot After abducting a vessel launched by an American space center, Commander Bai and his crew make a crash landing at the corner of Dirdum Lane. General McCoy of the United States military takes advantage of this opportunity and threatens to kill the aliens or else he'll quench his thirst by starting a war. It's the biggest battle of the decade, and now it's up to Edd and his crew to stop it. Cast * Anthony Rees as Edd (2016 - present) * Taliesin Charles as Tom (2016 - present) and Mark * James Horsley as Matt * Kevin Horton 'as General McCoy * 'Jason Norris as Commander Bai * Mike Joseph as Private Martin * Billy Crinion as Paul * Marc Lovallo as Eduardo * Jon Lopez as Jon * [[Landon Bell|'Landon Bell']]' '''as President Mone Characters with unknown voice actors * Evil Director * Larry * Internet CEO Actors cast in unknown roles * 'Elissa Park' * 'Matthew Plichta' * 'Tom Stil' * 'Connor Tierney '''(voice of Edd from 2014 to 2015) Development Production on the film began as early as April 2013, according to the movie's Facebook page. Marc Lovallo wrote the script with his friends Jonah Good (who was also serving as animator and co-producer at the time) and Radley Catubig over the course of a few months. Then in June 2013, the first official teaser trailer was posted on the film's YouTube channel, consisting of new animated footage and a montage of clips from previous Eddisodes. In the trailer, it said that the movie would be released in 2014, and the "Eddsworld: The Movie" logo bore a gold number 10, indicating that the film would be released in time for the tenth anniversary of the show. In August 2013, an update video revealed that Billy Crinion and Tracye Wilcox were brought on as animators. In September 2013, it was revealed that 10% of the movie was completed. It was also revealed that five music composers and four voice actors had been hired at that point. In October 2013, it was revealed that Connor Tierney would be voicing Edd in the movie. In December 2013, it was revealed in an update video that Tracye Wilcox was let go from the project due to lack of communication. But during the same video, it was revealed that Eneko Agudo would be joining the project to take Tracye's place. It was also revealed that Jason Norris, Matthew Plichta, and Tom Stil were cast to play roles in the film. Jason was revealed to be the voice of Commander Bai, but Matthew and Tom's roles remain unspecified. Finn M.K., Michael Pearson, Chandler Robinson, Noemie Pounder, and Zack Walter were also confirmed to be music composers. In another update video released that month, Jonah confirmed that actors had been cast to play Tom and General McCoy. He also announced that the movie's YouTube channel would start releasing animated shorts to hold people over in between updates and before the movie comes out. In March 2014, an update video revealed that Lewis Fakanza, Effren Villanueva and ExplosiveCake were brought on as animators for the movie. James Horsley was also confirmed as the voice of Matt, and Mike Joseph was confirmed as the voice of Private Martin. Billy was also revealed to have been made an associate producer. In 2014, it was announced that Jonah would be leaving the project. It's also believed that Lewis and ExplosiveCake had left the project as well. Billy was then made a full-on co-producer to take Jonah's place. In July 2014, a sample of audio from the movie was released featuring Commander Bai being interrogated by General McCoy. In 2015, Anthony Rees was brought on as an animator. Later he became a co-producer and replaced Connor as the voice of Edd. Taliesin Charles was also made a co-producer on the film, as well as a co-writer for minisodes. Originally cast as "additional voices", he later took over from Dan as the voice of Tom. In an update video released in June 2016, it was revealed that Paul ter Voorde was originally intended to be the voice of Paul, but after the release of The End, he already started working on other projects and was unable to continue the role. So instead, Billy was cast as the voice of Paul. In November 2016, the crew announced they would be rebranding, the project now officially known as "The Eddsworld Fan Movie". Their reasoning behind this was to better avoid confusion with the official Eddsworld. In December 2016 and January 2017, the crew announced that 2017 will be the year of the movie. Marc had said that they will be putting a lot more effort into production this year, and will focus completely on the movie. However, it was not guaranteed that the movie would come out that year. In May 2017, it was revealed that the first act of the movie was completely storyboarded and that characters such as the Evil Director and Larry (as well as many other characters from previous Eddsworld episodes) will be appearing in it. In September 2017, it was revealed that Eneko Agudo was let go from the project due to lack of communication. Jon Lopez was then promoted to lead animator alongside Billy and Anthony. Marc also revealed that the entire second act of the movie was completely storyboarded and that the entire movie should be drawn up by November. In January 2018, Marc said that the storyboard was now 90% completed, lines for Tom, private Martin, General McCoy and paul where all finished leaving Edd, Matt and commander Bai left, Finn the composer of the movie was said to be coming back and help out. On march 2019, Jon Lopez stepped down as lead animator and left production of the movie. A update was made on it but was private on youtube. Other announcements where of course gone with the video being private, though one source online claims that Marc mentioned that they had to re-storyboard the first entire half of Act one, of course this is just a claim and is unknown if it is true. Gallery The x shaped poster.png|A poster Two Sides Poster.png|A poster bigger-poster.jpg Category:Episodes